A family reunion
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 5 UP!A family reunion, House M.D. style. What if House isn't the worse one in his family? Find out in this story where his family and friends come 'uninvited' to a family reunion at House's apartment! All reviews appreciated. All updates
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-** _I **do not** own House, M.D. or **any** of the characters of the show.

**A/n-** All **reviews **appreciated, all **flames **are used on the campfire to make Smores! Yumm! Thanks!

CklovesMe2040.

**Authored by- **CklovesMe2040.

**Co-authored by- **AmberChase.

**A/n-** Okay, here's the first chapter of 'A Family Reunion.' I hope that you like this chapter and many more to come! Thanks!

CklovesMe2040.

Chapter 1: Craig House.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

House sat at his desk in his office. Today, House was not in the mood to deal with anything. Wait, House was never in the mood to do anything, but today was a day not to bother House.

Just then House's phone rang. House picked it up and flipped the phone open, "Hello, this is Greg House." he said. "Hey." a familiar voice groaned. "Why are you calling me?" House asked. "Can't your brother call you?" Craig asked. "Seeing as your my brother..., no. Now what do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have called you unless mom made me." Craig replied. "Anyway, you know that family reunion we talked about?" he asked. "You mean the family reunion 'you' talked about, yeah why?" Greg asked. "Right, anyway, mom passed out invitations. She'll be there at about six Friday night, the party starts at seven, and mom wants us to stay with you a few days, to 'catch-up'." Craig groaned.

"What do you mean 'here'? " Greg asked. "At your appartment." Craig replied. "No." House said. "What do you mean 'no'? " Craig asked. "Exactly what I said, no party! Not at my place anyway." Greg responded. "You can't just uninvite everyone." Craig complained. "Yes you can, and you better...," A dial tone ringed in House's ear. "Hello? Hello?" Greg put hung his phone up then called his brother again. "Hello, you have reached Craig, leave a message and I will get back to you if I want. Leave a message anyway."

Greg shut his phone and put it on the desk. He couldn't believe that his twin brother was coming to his apartment, nor his family none the less! What would he serve? He doesn't normally throw parties. Actually, he never has thrown a party of any kind! "What am I going to do?" Greg asked himself and took two Vicodin.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig parked in the parking lot at Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital. He was lucky enough that the hospital that he worked at let him off so he could come visit his brother. He was aggrivated with his brother that he said no, and now he would have to say no to his face. Craig hopped out of the car and walked into the hospital.

Craig walked into the lobby and asked the receptionist for House's office number. He started to walk toward the elevator when he heard someone call after him, "Dr. House?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/n-** I hope that you like this chapter! Will post more soon! Thanks!

CklovesMe2040.


	2. Having some 'fun'

**_Disclaimer-_ **I do **not **own House, M.D., or **any **of the characters of the show.

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated, House will use the flames to fire up the duck-lings behinds when they are not working. OUCH! All review responses at the bottom of the page, thanks!

CklovesMe2040.

**Authored by-** CklovesMe2040.

**Co-authored by- **Amber Chase.

Chapter 2- Having some 'fun'.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dr. House?" Craig turned to see a short brunette. "What are you doing? Walking with out your cane? Your going to hurt yourself! Here." the brunette handed Craig a cane. "What do you mean 'What am I doing?', I can walk perfectly fine!" Craig complained while grabbing the cane. "Yeah, and I can walk on water while doing an operation." the brunette said then walked off.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Craig asked himself and looked down at the cane. "I guess they haven't gotten rid of my brother yet." Craig said and started walking, with the help of the cane, to the elevator.

Craig walked into the elevator to see two men. "So, Dr. House, do you have another case for us to be on yet?" The blonde one asked. "No Aussie, I don't." The blonde one rolled his eyes, "When are you going to stop being mean to your employees?" _"These kids must work for dear old brother, this could definately be a good situation." _Craig thought. "When ever I want." he replied. "Chase, just let it go." the other one said. "I guess your right Foreman." the other replied. "So, what is the deal with the brunette downstairs?" Craig asked. "Who, Cameron?" Foreman asked. "Do you know of any other little brunette?" Craig asked. Foreman too rolled his eyes, "I don't know, why?" "She saw me walking without my cane, and went all awall." he replied. Chase and Foreman looked at House in shock. "What were you doing, you could have hurt yourself badly!" Chase replied. "You probably did hurt yourself, I'm gonna need to check your leg." Foreman said.

"I'm fine, I was just experiementing with my, uh, uh...," _"What was that medicine that my brother took, Vicodin, right!"_ "..., Vicodin, didn't help much though." Craig said and walked off the elevator leaving Chase and Foreman wondering what was wrong with House.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Greg, wait up!" Craig turned to see a brown headed man running after him. "What are you up too?" he asked as catching up with Greg, or should I say Craig. "Nothing, you?" obviously this was the best friend of his brother, what was his name? James, yes! "Not much, I wondered if you wanted to go get a drink tonight?" James asked. "Sure, why not?" Craig asked. "Oh, yeah, hey, we're having a family reunion at my apartment Friday at seven, you should come, and tell those others to come too." Craig said, he was starting to like acting like Greg. "You mean, as in the 'ducklings' and Cuddy?" James asked. "Yeah, why not?" he asked. "Um, House, you never throw 'partys'." James said, his friend was starting to scare him. "Everyone else's idea, I had nothing to do with it, so, you coming or not?" Craig asked. "Sure, it's better than sitting at home alone. I'll tell the others, see you later Greg." James said.

"Yeah, see you later." Craig said and walked off in search of Greg's office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Greg sat at his office looking through a magazine. "Hmm, that sounds interesting." Greg circled a recipe in the magazine. He started to flip through another magazine when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he yelled. "Cameron!" she replied. "Stay out!" he yelled back, but Cameron came in anyway. "I thought I told you to stay out." House said. Cameron rolled her eyes, "What was you doing out there?" she asked. "What do you mean, 'out there?', I haven't left my office for hours." House said confusingly. "When I caught you walking without your cane." Cameron helped. "I swear I haven't left my office!" House said. Was Cameron dillusional? "Yeah right, tell me." Cameron said. "I wasn't in the hall, like I said I have been here the whole time." House said annoyed. Why was Cameron not believing him?

_"Has he forgotten that he had been outside? Is he sick or something?"_ Cameron thought. "What are you talking about Cameron?" House asked. Cameron walked over to House and put her hand on his forehead, no fever. "Dr. House, have you hit your head on anything recently?" She asked. "I should be asking you the same question." House replied. "Yeah, whatever, I'll check in later." she replied then left, leaving House confused.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig walked down the hallway of the third floor. He was in no hurry to get to see his brother, so he didn't actually run to his office. Instead he walked around the third floor pondering about what he would tell his brother. Craig through the cane up in the air then caught it, several times he did this and continued to do it until someone interrupted him. "Dr. House!" He turned to see the brunette that had chastised him earlier. He dropped the cane on the floor and scooted it out of the way. "Yes short brunette?" Craig asked. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked. "Walking, why?" Craig asked, he was starting to think that this girl had a 'thing' for his brother. "With out your cane?" she asked. "Yeah, so?" he asked and hurriedly walked away from the girl. "I am going to kill him!" She said and started to walk after Craig.

Craig knew that the brunette was following him and he walked into the bathroom. She wouldn't follow him there, would she?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cameron looked both ways when she got to the end of the hall. "Where did he go?" She asked herself. She looked over and saw House's office. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" House yelled. Without reply she burst through the door then slammed it shut. "What do you think that your doing?" House asked. "I should be asking you the same question." Cameron walked over to House. "What ever do you mean?" he asked. "Walking in the hallway..., again!' She exclaimed and sat down in a chair. "I still do not know what you are talking about!" House replied frustrated. Cameron got up and walked outside. She was starting to get worried about House. Was he sick or something? She would soon find out one way or another.

Moments later Cameron returned with a wheelchair and walked over to House, "Get in." "No." House replied. "Now!" she said. "Not in your life, tell me what in the world is going on?" he exclaimed. "Okay then, I'll have to do this the hard way." Cameron took out a sirenge and before House could protest or ask what it was she stuck it in his arm. "What are you doing? What is that?" House asked while looking down at the needle that Cameron was taking out of his skin after injecting some sort of fluid in it.

"I didn't want to do it this way, but **you** gave me no choice." Cameron said. House began to feel his eyes droop into his head. "You drugged me." he said in dismay. "Of course!" Cameron said. "Why?" he asked. He could barely keep his head up, so he couldn't possibly carry on a conversation much longer. "Because, you are forgetting stuff, and won't tell me why!" she replied. House started to slip out of his seat. Cameron caught him before he hit the floor and placed the unconcious House in the wheel chair. Cameron pushed a button on House's intercom and told one of the nurses to get an E.R. room ready for Doctor House then wheeled him to the elevator.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig came out of the bathroom and spotted House asleep, being wheeled away by the brunette. "Now what has he done?" he asked himself, then walked to the elevator so he could go to his hotel. He would find out what was wrong with his brother later. Surely it wasn't nothing that bad, she was walking slow not fast. If it was an emergency, he was sure that she would be running with the wheelchair, not strolling with it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cameron, with the help of two male nurses, put House on the bed in the hospital room. Cameron went to page the others as the male nurses changed House into a hospital gown. When Cameron returned, House was lying in the bed asleep, and the two nurses had left. Wilson, Foreman, and Chase walked into the room. "What happened?" Wilson asked and walked over beside his friend. "He wasn't remembering things so well, I saw him outside, walking without his cane, twice! He said that he never had left his office. I didn't know is he was sick or something so I brought him here." She replied. "We'll have to run some tests I guess." Wilson said and gave the crew their assignments. What ever was wrong with his friend, would be solved soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Craig walked into the hotel where he was staying. He would stop by the hospital tommorrow and see what was going on with his brother. Until then, he would just stay at the hotel and think about what was wrong with his brother, and his brother's staff.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/n-** Thanks for **reading, **now please **review!** I know, I know, they think that House is sick, or gone crazy. Just read and find out what happens, now off to my reviewers!

**Review Responses:**

**jeevesandwooster-** Thanks for the awsome two reviews! That is not a lame idea, I think that it rocks, and with your permission may use it in one of the chapters! I'm glad that you have liked the story so far, I hope that you liked this chapter too!

**en- **Thanks for the nice review! Glad that you have liked the story so far. There was an update for you, I hoped that you liked it!

**Anon ()- **I'm glad that you have also liked the story so far, and thanks for the nice review! Answer to your question: Of course, all House's are annoyingly right! (Referring to the last name, lol!) I hope that you liked this chapter!

**goodgirl81-** I'm glad that you like this story and the idea! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**islandgurl ()-** Thanks for reviewing! I am glad that you liked this story so far!Answer to your question: House called Craig after Craig hung up on him. I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Flamesofthemo0n-** Thanks for the nice review! I hope that you liked this chapter! I'm glad that you have liked this story so far!

**A/n-** Thanks again to **everyone **who had read or reviewed this story! If I have forgotten anyone I am so sorry! All my reviews help me to write better chapters! Thanks again!

CklovesMe2040.


	3. Fooling the Staff

**_Disclaimer:_ **I **do not** own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show. If you think I own it then your wrong, I own it not!

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated, all flames will be used at the campfire to warm me and my friends up! We love bonfires at camp or a camp-out, where we sit by the fire and one of our guy friends play the guitar so softly..., enough of that. All review responses at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

**Authored by- **CklovesMe2040.

**Co-Authored by-** Amber Chase.

**A/n-** Amber Chase would like to say, Thank-you to all the reviews that we have gotten. We are encouraged by each and every one of them and they help us to right a new chapter! So thanks to all the reviewers.

**Dedicated to-** We would like to dedicate this chapter to some of our close friends, who will remain unmentioned.

Chapter 3: Fooling the staff...,

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig woke up at the hotel and stretched. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand beside him. "Seven o'clock." he said to himself and climbed out of bed. He wanted to see what was wrong with his brother. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Moments later..., Craig returned and got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and some sneakers. He walked down to the lobby and ate some breakfast then left for the hospital, to find out about Greg.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Greg woke up to see a white room with tacky wall-paper at the top edges_. "Where am I?"_ he thought. House looked around the room. _"Am I at the hospital? What am I doing here? I don't remember falling asleep in here." _he thought. Just then Wilson, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase came in. "Oh good, your awake." James said. "Oh look, you are too." House said sarcasticly. "Ha-ha, so how you feeling?" James aquired. "I'm fine, and how are you James, you look like you should be here instead of me." Greg said. "Your full of it today, did you know that?" James asked. "Full of what James?" House asked dryly. "Shut-up." James replied.

"Really, why am I here?" he asked and un-hooked the IV, out of his arm. "Because Cameron here, thought that you were sick, or something." James said and pointed at Cameron. "Should of known that she would have something to do with this." House replied, "So when can I leave?" he asked. "When we get the results back, so tough it out." James replied. "I am my own keeper, I can leave when I want which is now." House replied. "No, you will leave when you get the release papers, so stay put." James said. House rolled his eyes, "Bark." he replied. "Good dog." James teased.

"So what is it with the 'silent stooges' over there? Cat got your tongue?" House asked. "No, where fine." Chase said. "Absolutely." Foreman added. "Perfect." Cameron also added, and the three went silent again. "Well, I hate to interrupt this chatty discussion, but you have jobs to do. As do I, but I can't do nothing about that now, can I?" House asked. The three remained silent. "Well, get to it then, you can't just stand there all day!" House griped. The three turned to leave silently, then left without saying anything.

"James, am I going deaf, or did they just not say anything for once?" House asked. "I don't know what is wrong with them, anything you want?" James asked as sitting down beside House. "I want to leave." House replied. "Besides that." James aquired. "Okay, there's some paper work in the top drawer of my desk. Bring those and a pen." House replied. "Allright." James replied then left House to get the paper work.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm worried about him." Cameron stated as the three were heading down the elevator to the clinic for their hours. "I know, I know, but what do you think is wrong with him?" Chase asked. "I really have no clue." Cameron replied while the elevator stopped at the bottom floor at the clinic. Just as they were getting off someone was getting on, and this someone was House. "House?" the three asked in unision. "Aussie, short brunette, Shaft." Craig said as he got on the elevator. The three was about to get in the elevator when the door shut sending Craig up to the third floor.

"What was he doing down here, If I recall correctly he isn't supposed to be out here." Foreman asked. "I don't know, we'll split up and try to find him. Foreman you look down here and on the stairs, Chase second floor, I'll go up to the third floor, and the roof." Cameron said and the three set off in search of House.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cameron walked into House's room to see him doing paperwork in his bed. "What were you doing?" Cameron asked. "Paperwork, why aren't you doing your Clinic hours? Have you decided not to like them too?" House asked while looking down at the paperwork. "Yeah, right House. You went down to the first floor and got on the elevator when we got off. Now tell me why you did that." Cameron demanded. "I was here the whole time! I think that you're the one who needs to be here instead of me. If you want I'll walk you up to the fourth floor." House offered. "I don't need to be in the phsyciatric ward House, I need you to tell me the truth." Cameron replied. "I don't lie Cameron, I thought that you knew that. I still think that we should go to the fourth floor if you'll hand me my cane." House said.

"I'm not crazy House. Chase and Foreman saw you too, there searching right now for you downstairs." Cameron replied. "Yeah, sure whatever, will you just leave me alone? I'm pretty busy at the moment." House said. "Whatever." Cameron said then left the room. "Memo to self: Make all my staff do regular phsyciatric appointments." House said aloud while he wrote down the note.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig walked out of the restroom on the second floor. He knew that those three would be following him so he got off on the second floor and walked around the floor. "Dr. House?" Craig turned to see Chase. "Aussie." Craig said. "What are you doing down here? After those tests we did you could've got seriously injured, are you feeling light-headed, dizzy, or anything?" Chase asked. "No, I came down to get some papers, Shh! Don't tell anyone." Craig said and dissappeared in the elevator. Leaving a confused Chase standing there watching him.

Chase jumped on the elevator after Craig's and took it up to the third floor. Chase walked to House's room and walked in. "Amazing how you can get in here so quick." Chase said as sitting down beside House. "What's amazing Aussie, is that I haven't left this room since you guys left." House said while looking up at Chase. "Yeah right." Chase grabbed a sirenge and filled it with a liquid. "What's that for?" House asked. "You probably feel dizzy or light-headed so I'm going to give you this." Chase said as putting the liquid in the re-insurted IV. House knew the effects of this drug. If you weren't filling that way at all, you soon would and nauses too.

"Well I do now." House stated and grabbed his stomach, "Can you hand me a trash can please?" he asked. Chase hurriedly grabbed a trash can and gave it to him, just in time for House to throw up into it. "You okay?" he asked. House nodded, "Thanks." Chase began to take the trash can back in the bathroom, but House stopped him. "Leave it!" House replied as laying back in the bed. Chase put the trash can beside him again. "Well I'll come back and check on you later, if no one else does I mean." Chase said while leaving. "Stupid co-workers, think they know it all." House quipped. He looked down at the paper work that he had to do. He would have muched rather preffered to do some **real** work, but this had to be done too. House sighed and began to fill it out again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig looked through the windows of House's room. He was doing paper-work and looked well. So he decided now was not the time to talk to him, and turned to leave the hospital and go to his hotel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

House sighed in relief. Now that all the paper-work was done his hand cramped. House's leg started to hurt so he looked for some Vicodin, but found none. House was relieved when Wilson walked in carrying a perscription bottle of his Vicodin. "Needing this?" Wilson asked holding up the bottle. "Yes." House breathed as another anguishing pain went through his leg and he clenched his teeth. Wilson walked over to him and handed him the bottle. House grabbed it and popped two of them into his mouth. He was thankful for the almost immeadiate affects of the pill, and he sighed. "A few hours without the Vicodin was that bad?" Wilson asked while taking a seat beside House. "Yeah, you have no idea." House breathed. "Sorry, we had to have those tests." Wilson said. "Exscuses, exscuses, you know you always talked about me not taking the Vicodin anymore, correction, you always argued with me about the Vicodin." House said.

"I wouldn't do that." Wilson said. "I'm not so sure that you wouldn't." House said questiongly. "Well I don't think that I would cause my best friend pain just so I could get the benefit of him listening to me." Wilson said. "So, when do I get to go home?" House asked. It was already six in the afternoon and he didn't want to stay here any more. "We still don't have the results, so you'll have to stay here 'till then." Wilson said. "What do you mean, 'Still don't have the results yet?' That's rediculous! I'm perfectly fine. And also what do you mean by, 'You'll have to stay here 'till then?' When will 'then' be?" House asked. "I meant exactly what I said, you'll have to wait House." Wilson replied. "What have you guys been doing all day, Hmm, I mean you guys have all day to get the results and you still don't have them, Don't you think that I have waited long enough?" House asked.

"Your just going to have to wait, okay?" Wilson asked. "Do I have to?" House asked. "I tell you one thing, you can try to escape all you want, but you don't have the release papers, so you can't get far." Wilson stated while walking out of the room. "Now what?" House asked himself. He already had finished the paper work, and now there wasn't much to do. Actually, there was nothing to do. House looked around the room. He was still feeling dizzy and lightheaded from that drug, and this motion caused him to feel like he was about to throw up again. House stopped and stared at the T.V. infront of him.

House clicked it on, and started to flip through the channels. House turned it on the news, seeing as the only things on was a show called, 'The life of an amphibian.' on Discovery Channel, and some stupid race. "Tonights breaking story...," the reporter started. House muted the t.v., he didn't want to hear no story that broke the headlines about some horse that saved their master from a snake bite, or what some super-star is doing with his or her life. Suprisingly, it was nothing like that.

All of a sudden he saw the sign for Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on the muted t.v. screen. House turned up the volume. "Here at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the staff of this establishment's owner has saved a life that would have died in a tragic death on the shooting the following last Tuesday. Here to tell us more about this fight for a lide is the establishment's owner, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Dr. Cuddy what do you have to say about the accident that occured?" The reporter asked putting the microphone up to Dr. Cuddy.

"A member of my staff, Dr. Gregory House, and his team of experts, Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Eric Foreman, saved the life of Matthew Duvall, the man who was shot. It was a diffucult struggle for my staff, and after hours of surgery and other medical procedures, Matthew Duvall woke up and is now recovering from the operations." Cuddy said. The reporter smiled at her then said to the camera, "We are now getting a exclusive interview with the staff that performed this magnificent, life-saving surgery." She said while the camera changed to the meeting room where Robert Chase sat. "Dr. Robert Chase?" the reporter asked. "Yes mam, can I help you?" the young Aussie asked. "Yes, I was wondering if I could have a word with you about the gun shot victim?" She asked.

"Of course." Chase said motioning for her to sit. "Hi, I'm Kerry Daniels from channel eight news. Was it a struggle for you and your co-workers and boss to save Matthew Duvall's life?" she asked. "Um, yes, it was actually a big struggle. He was loosing alot of blood, we luckily stopped the bleeding, removed the bullet, and he woke up hours later." Chase replied. "If it wasn't for Dr. House, then the patient would have died." he added. "...And what part did Dr. Gregory House have in the procedures?" she asked. "He performed the procedure with, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman, and myself. He got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding just in time." Chase replied. "Thank-you for your time Dr. Chase." Kerry said. "Your welcome." he replied while the camera changed to Dr. Allison Cameron. She was standing in the lab on the third floor writing something down.

"Dr. Allison Cameron?" the reporter asked. Cameron looked up suprised, "Yes, is there something I can do for you?" she asked while shutting her folder. "Smart girl." House quipped. "Um, yes, I was wondering if I could take a minute of your time?...," she saw the questional look on Cameron's face then added, "...About the gun shot victim." "Oh, of course." she replied and motioned for her to have a seat. "What type of surgerys was involved in the occurence of the tragic accident that occured last week?" she asked Cameron. "Um, we had to remove the bullet for one. Also, we had to do several other 'little' procedures." Cameron replied. "Would you ever give your job up? I mean, tradgedies like this. Do they cause you to question your job?" she asked. "No, not really. Um, I love saving people's lives, and that's what this job is all about. I mean, sometimes it does get stressful, but normally things work out." Cameron replied. "Is it normally a struggle for Dr. Gregory House to 'help out' in these situations?" she asked. Cameron's face grew red, "No, he works day-in, day-out, on any operations, procedures, cases. Even if it means working at home." Cameron replied. "Thank-you." she replied. "YOur welcome." Cameron replied then the camera changed to Dr. Eric Foreman standing in the lobby on the second floor.

"Dr. Eric Foreman?" the reporter walked over to him. "Yes, is there something that I can help you with?" he asked. "Yes, the gun shot victim, Matthew Duvall." she replied. "Of course." he replied. "My first question, what was you, your boss', and your co-worker's reactions when you got the call of the gun shot victim?" she asked. "We were completely calm, and cool. We quickly got our operation rooms ready and we hurriedly performed the procedures." he replied. "What made you want to join the hospital staff?" she asked. "My great-grandpa, he was a doctor. He gave me his books when he retired, and I studied them, and wanted to go into it as a profession." he replied. "Thank-you." she replied while the camera changed to the door of his office.

"Now we are going to have an exclusive interview with the one and only Dr. Gregory House." she said and knocked on the door. "Come in!" House yelled. He saw himself on camera, "Dr. Gregory House?" she asked. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked. "Um, I'm from channel eight news..," she

started. "I know where your from, what do you want?" he asked. "The gun-shot victim, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you about him?" she asked. "You've done had a 'few words' with me, now get out." House demanded, and the camera turned off. House laughed at himself while turning off the t.v. He closed his eyes so he could rest. He might as well if he was going to be there for a couple more hours.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Craig was sitting in his room watching channel eight. "Greg, Greg, Greg." he shook his head. "Always like you to do that." he said and flipped the t.v. off. He settled back in his bed and started to think about what he could do the next day at Princeton, Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/n-** Thanks for **Reading **now please **Review!** Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, I hope that you liked it! Will update as soon as possible! I really don't have time to name all of my reviewers, I am ina hurry, but thank-you to you all! See ya later!

-CklovesMe2040.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_ **I **do not** own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show. If you think I own it then your wrong, I own it not!

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated, all flames will be used at the campfire to warm me and my friends up! We love bonfires at camp or a camp-out, where we sit by the fire and one of our guy friends play the guitar so softly..., enough of that. All review responses at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

**Authored by- **KerowynGreenleaf. (Cklovesme2040.)

**Co-Authored by-** Amber Chase.

**A/n-** Thanks to all the nice reviews! We are encouraged by each and every one of them and they help us to write a new chapter! So thanks to all the reviewers.

**Dedicated to-** We would like to dedicate this chapter to the creators of House, M.D. Thanks for creating such a good show like House, M.D. Also this is dedicated to **jeevesandwooster**. Because the idea that was given to me, is being used in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Out of the hospital and more complications.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad that I can leave!" House repied while sitting on the edge of his bed. He was waiting for Wilson to return with the release papers.

"I know." Wilson replied while handing House the papers.

"Where do I sign?" He asked. House knew where he was supposed to sign, he just wanted to tick Wilson off.

"Where do you think you can sign? You can sign all over the paper for all I care." Wilson replied.

"Can I sign your shirt? It may be valuable one day. Who knows, you can even sell it on e-bay." House replied while signing the line.

"If you have any problems call us." Wilson replied.

"What's the number?" House asked.

"1-800-KICK-ME!" Wilson replied.

"Why are you so grouchy? Did Julie make you mad last night?" House asked.

"My personal business, is none of your business." Wilson replied.

"Hey! What happened to 'Me Casa, esu Casa?" House asked.

"Well if I remember correctly that means the house, not the stuff that goes on inside of it!" Wilson replied.

"Rar!" House said. He then hissed and clawed. "Meow!"

"Cat, go home! I don't take in strays! See-ya in a few hours." Wilson replied while leaving.

House got up then left the hospital. He was happy that he could go home! Finally! He got into his car then went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig walked into the hospital. He was wondering if House was still here, and if he could see him without being caught.

"Hey Dr. House, you look better." one of the nurses said while walking past Craig.

"Thanks." Craig replied. He then walked to the elevator and went up to the third floor.

"House, we need you in the meeting room!" Wilson yelled. Craig walked into the room to see the 'Short Brunnette', 'Shaft', and the 'Aussie'.

"Short Brunnette, Shaft, Aussie." Craig then sat down at the head of the table. He felt like that was where he was supposed to sit. So that is what he did.

"House." the three nodded.

"So, what do you want?" Craig asked.

"Uh, we got a new case...," Wilson said while sliding the folder to House.

Craig picked up the folder and looked at it. He didn't know what was wrong with the patient. He was a pediatrist! "Uh, what do you think?"

"I think that it is cancer." Cameron said.

"Cameron, it can't be cancer! Can it?" Chase asked Craig.

"Run tests. Wilson, cancer test, Shaft, whatever test you want to run, Aussie whatever test you want to run, Brunette, I want to have a word with you." Craig said.

The three doctors left, leaving Craig and Allison alone. "So what do you want House?"

"I like you Cameron." Craig whispered while walking over to Cameron.

"What?" Cameron smiled at House.

"You are so pretty." Craig whispered.

"Thanks House. You want to talk to me later?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, Call me at the apartment." He wrote down the number and gave it to Cameron. "Call me."

"Allright." She then left. She was so happy! House actually liked her! She could not believe this! She then left House's office with a number, a number that she would soon call.

Craig left the office and went to his hotel before House came. He didn't want to be caught by him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg walked into his office. He then started to work on the paper work that he had to do. Since he had no new cases, what else was he supposed to do? It just felt good to sit in his office. Where his Vicodin was. He grabbed two of them and took them when a sudden pain shot through his leg. He noticed a file on the table in the meeting room so he walked over to it and picked it up.

He surveyed the file and then read the symptoms. "Cancer. Deffinately cancer." he replied while leaving the meeting room and walking over to his office to look into the case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Finally! I updated! YAY! Okay, I am going to Louisville, Kentucky, and I won't be back till the 21st. It took me forever to write this chapter so I don't think I'll be able to write anymore untill I return! Please review! Thanks to EvilspyAchacia, Zelinia, and jeevesandwooster, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_ **I **do not** own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show. If you think I own it then your wrong, I own it not!

**A/n-** All reviews appreciated, all flames will be used at the campfire to warm me and my friends up! We love bonfires at camp or a camp-out, where we sit by the fire and one of our guy friends play the guitar so softly..., enough of that. All review responses at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

**Authored by- **KerowynGreenleaf. (Cklovesme2040.)

**Co-Authored by-** Amber Chase.

**A/n-** Thanks to all the nice reviews! We are encouraged by each and every one of them and they help us to write a new chapter! So thanks to all the reviewers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg walked into his apartment. It was eight-o'clock, and Wilson nagged at him 'till he went home. He just didn't notice the files that House put in his breifcase. House walked over to his desk and sat down. He turned on the light and looked at the new patient's file. This was going to be a long night, he could tell.

"Name: Eric Stevens; Age: 21; Status: Married, One kid; Symptoms...," House knew the symptoms! Just what didn't fit, was the results from the lab that Wilson brought him. He brought the test results for cancer to him, and he came out negative. Why? What else was there to do?

Just then the phone rang..., "Who in the world could that be?" House asked.

_"Maybe if I just ignore it, it'll go away." _House thought, but he was wrong. The person kept calling, and calling, and calling.

"Hello!" House snapped.

"Hi." Cameron said. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

What was Cameron doing? Calling him at home? "No."

"Okay, uh, so tell me how you feel?" Cameron said.

"I shouldn't be talking to you right now. You know with you being the one who just threw me into the hospital when nothing was wrong with me." House stated.

"I know. I'm sorry." Cameron replied. "But tell me how you **feel**."

"I feel fine." House replied. What was she trying to get at.

"No, how you **really feel**."

"I **really feel** fine." House replied.

"No your emotions, how you feel about me." Cameron said.

_"Oh no, not again." _House thought. "You are my employee, and I am your employer, the only realtionship I have with you is a boss, employee type thing. Got it?"

"Yeah." Cameron whispered.

"Good." House then hung up the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back to his old ways I see...," Cameron whispered. A tear streamed down her face. "He told me he loved me, but he then denied it!" Cameron walked over and blew out the candle on the table that she prepared a dinner for her and House, she had dressed up and fixed everything! Now it all would go to waste! She then sat down on her couch and cried. She was mad at House. Very mad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat there, thinking. What did she mean? He didn't like her, and he told her that countless times. Didn't he? Well, he didn't have time to worry about that now, he needed to work on the case. House put the folder in his breifcase and headed down to the hospital. He needed to monitor the patient. He needed to find out what was wrong...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig sat in his hotel room. He was pleased at what he caused in his brother's life. If he knew he was in town..., what would he do? Craig decided to look up the 'Short-Brunnette's' adress and go down to her house. He liked her, alot.

To be continued...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to..., neardy demons for the review. If you've read and not reviewed, thanks as well!

Kimberly


End file.
